Snowdrop takes control her sister (Incomplete)
by Goddragon99
Summary: This a oneshot story! Snowdrop takes control of her other sisters and making them her sex toys to play! They are all futanari Hie! Rated M for Sexual context and Futanari! So, If you don't likes girl with dicks, then DON'T READ IT!


In Snowdrop's hidden hideout, Snowdrop walks towards her basement and open the door revealing all of her sister! Kouka, Saturnus, Methode, and Laica are in her basement stand in a line next each!

Snowdrop manage to control all four of her sister, remove their weapon and their immune system, so they will not break her control! Snowdrop stood in front of Kouka, ready to give her a order!

Snowdrop: Turn around and been over for me!

Kouka turn around and been over having her butt facing Snowdrop. Snowdrop raise her arm closed her hand into fist and punches into Kouka pussy making her to moans as Snowdrop's fist thrusting in her pussy!

Snowdrop: Hahaha! You like having a fist iniside of you do you, huh!

Snowdrop taunted Kouka as she keep thrusting her fist iniside of Kouka. After five minute of fisting her, Kouka finally orgasm she shotting her juice all over Snowdrops's arm, while Snowdrop pulled out her arm out of Kouka pussy, Kouka collapse on the floor as her pussy dripping her pussy juice on the floor!

Kouka lick her fingers tasting Kouka pussy juice!

Snowdrop: Hmm! Delicious!

Snowdrop pull up her dress revealing her dick, she approach the down redhead and Snowdrop grabs her hip started pounding her anus! Snowdrop keep thrusts her harder and harder making Kouka moans louder. After 10 minutes Snowdrop finally blown her load in her ass, she pull out her cock out of her letting the cum to drip out of Kouka's ass!

Snowdrop: Saturnus get over here and clean my dick!

Saturnus moves towards Snowdrop and she starts to suck her dick, Saturnus wrapped her tonuge all around her cock getting every inch of Snowdrop's cock making sure get all clean up! Saturnus begin bobbing her head sucking her up, she manage to clean up all the cum covering her dick, but she end up making Snowdrop to cum!

Snowdrop:Ahh! Hey I said clean my dick not making me cum, you will pay for that!

Snowdrop grabs Saturnus's head and pushes her face into Kouka's ass cheeks!

Snowdrop: Clean her ass instead!

Saturnus have obeyed her order, she started sucking and licking her ass making Kouka to moans again! Snowdrop stood right behind Saturnus, she pushed her cock inside of Saturnus' pussy and pounding her like a jackhammer!

Snowdrop laughed as she keep on pounding Saturnus while she still sucking on Kouka's ass. After 5 minutes Snowdrop have blown her load in her soft ass. She pull out her dick out of her pussy letting cum drip out of her! Saturnus have finished lick all the cum in Kouka's asshole and move away from her!

Snowdrop called out two big robot dog with huge cock ordering them to fuck to Kouka and Saturnus. The robot dogs shoved their dick into Kouka and Saturnus' ass!

Snowdrop look towards Methode who is still standing there at that spot! Snowdrop walk towards Methode and she stand in front of her!

Snowdrop: I want you to pick up me and suck my dick while you hold me!

Methode follow her commands, she grabs Snowdrop by her hips lifting her up after that Methode started sucking Snowdrop's cock. Methode wrapped her tongue around Snowdrop's cock and bobbing her head back and front at a high speed!

Snowdrop: That felt good! Keep on going!

After few minutes Snowdrop finally blow her loaded in her mouth! She shake her hips a little bit to make sure that Methode taste every inch of cum cover dick! Methode put her down as she have commanded to do so,

Snowdrop: Take off your clothes and been over for me!

Methode did whatever she say, she tears off her own suit and throw it aside, then she been over on kness showing her fat ass at Snowdrop. She approach Methode's rear and thurst her cock in her tight pussy!

Snowdrop: Oooh! Now, that's a tight pussy you have there!

Snowdrop thrusting her hips pounding the life out of Methode's wet pussy as Methode moans while her master is pounding her! After a few minutes Snowdrop fire her jizz inside her pussy as she pulled out her dick Methode collapse on the floor while her pussy dripping out her cum on he floor too!


End file.
